geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Millaywins
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Millay Ashford player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Engaged to Lloyd - but they were separated when they left Template City so she is unsure now age — 19 gender — Female sexuality — Bisexual title — The Café Owner & Pub Landlady location — Lives in the Dreamworld Resident basic appearance hair colour — Blonde hair style — She has two long pieces at the front that fall down, but the rest is neatly clipped. eye colour — Blue attire — Usually skimpy, she sometimes wears more formal clothing but she likes tops that show off her more than ample cleavage and little miniskirts. If you got it, flaunt it kind of attitude although you can't really hide those boobs if you tried. featured family — '' '' important non-family — '' '' other likes — cooking, making costumes, dressing people up, parties, snuggling with her friends dislikes — having her love always be unrequited theme — Bruised but not broken - Joss Stone appearances with notes ► thread / post ► thread / post ► thread / post ► BACKGROUND history Millay Ashford was born into a very high-ranking family in the Britannian Empire and as a child, everything seemed like it would go right for the adorable blonde. Then tragedy struck and Empress Marianne was murdered in her own home. Millay's family had been the makers of the Knightmare Frame "Ganymede", which Marianne "The Flash" had piloted so well as to be picked by the Emperor as one of his wives. After her murder, they lost all favour and a lot of their money. Losing all hope, they went to the settlement in Japan and her Grandfather founded a Private Academy - Ashford Academy - where he kept his family and Millay was schooled. She thrived in this arena, with people who cared not about her family's loss of favour on the mainland. She also kept a very great secret - after Britannia declared war on Japan and subjugated it; her family took in the "dead" prince and princess, Lelouch and Nunnally. They had been the children of Marianne and even after the woman's death, the Ashfords protected her children. They allowed them to live in the main areas instead of the dorms to accomodate Nunnally's disabilities as well as helping shield them further. She knows of their real parentage and she often tries to counsel Lelouch on his actions - even if she does not know of his alter ego as Zero. She is terrified they'll be discovered and killed. During a hotel trip in which they got trapped as hostages by the Japanese Liberation Front, Nina accidentally called them "Elevens" and Millay tried to protect her, with a stern face on never usually seen on the "party girl". She would have defended her to the end if Princess Euphemia had not intervened. After this, she reverted back mainly to working on her school-centric duties and was devastated when her parents told her she had to get married. They were setting her up with marriage interviews in a bid to win back the Ashford family name and honour. Millay didn't care - all she wanted was to be happy, but her family demanded it, so she went on the interviews. Her shyness caused her to ruin most of them. However, a brilliant scientist and Earl was next in line for the interviews and after meeting her for about five minutes declared she'd be an excellent wife. He did care for marriage either, being more about his mecha than anything else and he really wanted Millay's family records of the legendary Ganymede. He did seem to be fond of Millay to a degree but it certainly would not be a marriage of love. Millay had no choice but to agree and then one day, after the death of Euphemia, the school was attacked by terrorists. Her former schoolmate, Suzaku Kururugi was on a war path, punched her fiancé and stole the Lancelot. Using this mega-mecha, he was trying to eliminate any Britannian soldier in his path in a bid to get to and kill Zero. He was stopped on his rampage by an anti-Knightmare energy field and he saw Millay and some other students nearby, in terrible danger. Unfortunately, shots rang out and Millay was shot in the chest, killed by a member of the Black Knights (Lelouch's/Zero's army) in front of her friends, fiancé and Suzaku. When she awoke, she was in Template. Once in the world of Template, she met up with the Suzaku, Lelouch, Clovis, Lloyd and Euphemia from her world and also met a Nunnally, Lelouch and Euphemia from an alternate reality. Dealing with the strangeness of the world became second nature to her and she ended up meeting Syaoran Li, Fye D. Flowright and Sakura Kinomoto as well. The foursome created the Cat's Eye Café together. She also took on a best friend-come-motherly role when Syaoran and Albel Nox became children. She is very close to them both still (despite Albel pretending he doesn't look on her like a bit of the mother he never had). She and alter!Euphemia got together (with the help of Lelouch's money) and set up the Princess' Legs public house. She had originally been making clothes for a stall alter!Euphemia was selling from but the Knight-Princess had gotten the idea from her friend Reno for the pub. Millay was up for that. Euphie ran the pub and Millay oversaw the café - eventually becoming it's sole owner when the others disappeared. Template took away many of her friends and after both Euphie's disappeared, Millay stepped up to the plate. She took care of the café and pub as well as looking after 'her' Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally. She had fallen in love with Suzaku but never told him because she thought she would never match up to Euphemia but then she noticed that the bond between Suzaku and Lelouch had changed after the magic of Valentine's Day. She realized they had fallen in love and after a lot of convincing, managed to show the boys how stupid they were being and facilitated getting them together. Millay was somewhat crushed inside but she knew it was the right thing to do. She'd always loved Lelouch and wanted him happy and she felt that same way towards Suzaku. Instead, with Lloyd now in Template - she agreed to pick their engagement back up and was happy for everyone. She threw herself into her relationship and did slowly start to develop feelings for Lloyd simply through familiarity. She has since left Template and now resides in the Dreamworld and spends her time relaxing and baking. She does not know where Lloyd is, but she loves to go and bother Suzaku, Lelouch, alter!Lelouch and Nunnally who all ended up in the Dreamworld as well. personality Millay is actually extremely shy. She doesn't want anyone to know this, however, so she covers up her shyness with an extremely loud and exuberant way about her. She can often be found stirring up trouble or generally embarrassing people as much as possible. She appears to love to be the center of attention, stirring up events for people whether they want them or not. She loves to hear people's secrets but she jealously guards them - for what is the use of knowing a secret if everyone knows it? Its no longer a secret. Her real reasoning for all of this is that even when shes stirring up mayhem; people don't look at the real her. They just think "Oh there goes Millay making noise again" then focus on whatever the current mayhem happens to be. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends whiteknighted — Suzaku Kururugi poweroftheking - Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia akindworld - Nunnally Lamperouge/vi Britannia enemies none as yet ► TRIVIA ' '